Cloud Rising
by Theblueswordsman
Summary: What if Kushina lived through the Kyubi attack that night? What if her and Naruto were then kicked out of the village by Danzo in a ploy? Where do they go? Why The Cloud village of course! A new spin on Naruto with our favorite Jinchuuriki growing up in the Cloud Village. NaruHina. Strong Smart Naruto. Strong Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Cloud Rising

Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is a combined project between myself and GaiaDragonSlayer. He approached me with the idea and I immediately came up with a couple things we could do and we have worked on ideas and brainstorming for the last couple weeks and this is what we have for the first chapter. Naruto will be raised in the presence of other Jinchuuriki, in the Village hidden in the clouds. His mother is alive, but Minato still died in the Kyuubi attack. Kushina lives because Minato seals half of Kurama into her and half into Naruto. Naruto will be very strong with progression through the story.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

…

"As you can see my son and I are running for our lives, we have nowhere else to go." Kushina Uzumaki, a red haired woman, told the Raikage.

"What happened, and why should I believe you?" A asked unsure what to believe.

Kushina sighed, "My son and I were kicked out of the village, it really wasn't fair, my son has been treated like hell ever since the day he was born."

"Right, who was his father? A ninja of significance?" A asked her.

Kushina bit her lip thinking if she should tell A the truth or not, "Do not lie to me, I can see you thinking about it. Tell me the truth so I know what I'm getting myself into. I want to help you Kushina, but I have to put my people first."

Kushina nodded, "Fine, his father was a ninja that you fought. His father was Minato Namikaze, he died the night of the Kyuubi attack on the leaf village three years ago. He left me widowed, and sealed the Kyuubi into our son Naruto."

A sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, it is quite the burden losing one's loved ones, on top of that I have seen the burden that being a jinchuuriki puts on a child. My brother Bee was chosen to be the Jinchuuriki of the eight tails. He went through a lot, but has since become highly respected as a hero. Especially after tales of him and myself fighting your husband came back. Bee is the only reason I lived through that fight. Then Minato graciously allowed us to leave, not wanting to cause the deaths of our squads."

"Yes Minato spoke very highly of you and Bee, he told me how well Cloud treated their jinchuuriki, that is part of the reason I came here to you. The other being you are the only village with enough strength that the leaf won't pick a fight with you to get us back." Kushina told him.

A raised his eyebrow, "If the leaf kicked you out, why would they try to get you back?"

Kushina sighed, "Danzo, I'm sure you know of him, well he wants us as his weapons. He sent his root ANBU after me and Naruto, I killed them and continued this way."

A nodded, "Danzo is one shady bastard, I don't know why Hiruzen keeps him around, I respect Hiruzen, he is strong and values peace, but allowing Danzo to stick around is a mistake the leaf will regret."

"So, will you allow Naruto and I to stay here Raikage-sama?" Kushina asked hopefully.

"Other than adding a jinchuuriki to our ranks what will you do to contribute to this village, I can't risk taking you in without added benefits, I wish I could but as I told you my people come first." A told her.

Kushina nodded, "Well I'm an S Class jonin, I don't want to go on missions, I want to spend time with Naruto, however I can be sent on missions here and there, as well as be an academy teacher. I will contribute to the growth of this village. I will assimilate to the way of life in the Cloud, I just ask that you tell me what is expected and I will do my best."

A nodded thinking it over, "Very well, tell me again why you were forced to leave the village?"

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto laughed heartily as he played with his new friend, she was so nice to him. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, she was very shy, she had short raven colored hair. Her eyes where a lavender color, that Naruto found unique. Naruto laughed again as she hid from him and he tried to find her. They were playing hide and seek. He had played it with his mother before, but never another kid his age. This was the best day of his life! He spotted her behind the tree and went immediately and tagged her. She giggled and he went and hid as she counted.

They had gone back and forth a couple times, but now they had decided to go play on the swings. He was pushing her and she was giggling as he pushed her higher and higher. He was having a blast. After the swings, they went to the slide. Naruto let Hinata slide first then waited a few minutes waiting for her to come back up. While he was waiting however, he heard her start crying, he looked over to the stairs and saw some kids standing around her. She was on the ground and they were laughing at her. Naruto wasn't happy, she was his friend he couldn't stand for this. Naruto shot down next to her and looked at them, "What happened here?"

"None of your business, get out of here kid." One of the much bigger kids had told him.

Naruto wasn't going to take that, "No she is my friend and you hit her. I can see her cheek is red! Get away from her!"

The big kids were not happy that some little punk was standing up to them. "Get out of here…Now!" One of them demanded.

Naruto shook his head, "No way. Get away from her or deal with me."

The first boy threw a punch, Naruto saw it coming and did exactly what his mom had taught him, this wasn't his first fight. He dodged the punch, ducking and then extending up with his knees and driving his head into the bully's chin, the boy staggered and then Naruto drove a fist into his face knocking him down. Naruto grinned, his mom was right this was working. This was clearly the leader. Naruto then straddled the boy, driving his fists into the boy's face multiple times. Naruto didn't stop until a man grabbed his arm.

Naruto looked back at him and glared, the man had the same eyes as his new friend Hinata. "What? He hit Hinata, she's my friend, my mom told me to always protect my friends!"

The man pulled Naruto off Hinata and the boy's all ran off leaving Naruto and Hinata with the man. "K-Ko, N-Naruto-kun was h-helping me. H-He protected me."

Ko looked at Naruto and glared, this was the demon boy, he had lost many friends to this demon, he suddenly had a thought, he grabbed Naruto and threw him, "How dare you attack Hinata-sama! I'll not allow that in my presence!"

Naruto stood up looking confused, "But I didn't hit her! The older boys did!"

Ko shook his head, "That is a lie, I saw you hit her, and the older kids stepped up and tried to defend her but you attacked them too! The village council will hear about this."

Hinata was so confused, "N-No Ko, t-that isn't what happened."

"Hinata-sama, I know what I saw, he was just trying to trick you." Ko lied to her.

"No! Hinata-chan that isn't true! I would never do that to you! You are my friend, please mister don't make my one friend hate me!" Naruto begged.

Ko glared at him, "Enough! You will not lie any longer." With that Ko struck Naruto with a palm strike to the chest. Naruto coughed up blood, and fell to his knees, he didn't know what happened. He didn't understand why he hurt so much.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out, "Why would you do that?!" She asked Ko, clearly upset. She tried to go to Naruto, but Ko grabbed her and pulled her with him, "We are leaving Hinata-sama! I have to protect you and get you to safety away from your attacker!"

…

Kushina had got home from the school after a long day of teaching at the Academy, she walked into her small two-bedroom apartment and called out for Naruto, she had just gotten home and wanted to see her precious son. Naruto didn't respond, and Kushina went to look for him, but he wasn't in the apartment, it was abnormal that Naruto wasn't home before she was. She knew he was going to go to the park today, but she wasn't sure why he wasn't home. She got worried and headed to the park that she knew he favored and begun to look for her son. When she got there, she spotted Naruto, she cursed he was laying under a layer of snow, his hair sticking out and allowing her to see him.

"Naruto!" She cried out, going to him, when she got to him she picked him up and looked at him, there was dried blood on his chin, she was shocked, he was breathing but it was very labored, she ran a green covered hand over his chest, feeling it out with her chakra, trying to figure out what was wrong with her son. She figured it out, his lungs were having a lot of trouble, she had seen this before, a Hyuga, the Jyuuken style. A Hyuga had hurt her son. She growled in fury as she took him to their apartment. She laid him on the couch and went to work healing him. She had tears in her eyes as she healed the internal damage. Her poor Naruto.

The boy was still unconscious but he was going to be fine. Kushina had fixed the damage. She sighed tears in her eyes, she was holding him to her chest, clutching him as to not lose him, like she lost her husband.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up, wiping her eyes and walking to the door. She carried her son with her. She opened the door, shocked to see an ANBU ninja, "Kushina Uzumaki, you and your son have been summoned to appear in front of the village council."

Kushina was shocked, "What is this about?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." The ANBU replied.

Kushina glared at him, "Fine." With that she followed him to the Hokage office. She walked in pissed.

"What do you want." She asked fiercely.

"Kushina Uzumaki, you have been summoned here to talk about your son, he attacked a Hyuga clan member today, and beat up a civilian kid who tried to help her." Danzo told her.

"Naruto would NEVER do that. Who told you this?" Kushina asked.

"Ko Hyuga, a branch family member saw Naruto attack Hinata Hyuga." Danzo replied.

"Where is Hokage-sama?" Kushina asked. Immediately knowing Hiruzen would not allow this.

"He couldn't be here tonight, so I am leading the meeting. Do you have any evidence to fight Ko's claim?" Danzo told her.

Kushina shook her head, "He did attack my son, I found Naruto at the park today unconscious and bleeding internally."

"So, you admit Naruto was at the park and that Ko attacked him in defense of the civilian boy and Hinata as well." Danzo demanded.

Kushina shook her head, "Naruto would never do that! Hiashi-sama please you have to believe me."

Hiashi shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot go against my clan member, why would Ko lie? He has faithfully served me for years."

"Naruto would not attack a little girl." Kushina proclaimed, getting upset.

"Kushina, you and Naruto have been nothing but trouble for this village. You being nothing but trouble since you got here, having Naruto only made you worse." Danzo stated.

"I don't follow." Kushina told him.

"Naruto is being kicked out of the village, expelled and excommunicated." Danzo told her.

Kushina's eyes widened, she was livid, "FINE! FUCK YOU ALL! YOU HAVE ALL TREATED NARUTO AND I LIKE SHIT SINCE HE WAS BORN, WE DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS SHIT HOLE OF A VILLAGE ANYMORE."

An ANBU appeared in the room grabbing Kushina, while another grabbed Naruto, taking her son from her. "You will be taken out of the village immediately then." Danzo told her. The ANBU then took Naruto and Kushina out of the village. They threw Kushina out, and then tossed Naruto onto the ground next to her, the poor boy landing on his arm, twisting it and breaking it. Naruto woke up and cried out in pain, as the gate to the village closed on them.

Kushina was wide eyed, "Wait! Please you must allow me to grab our belongings!"

Danzo walked up to the gate, "You are being excommunicated, the village is taking over your estate. Get out."

Kushina grit her teeth, that bastard Danzo, "Fuck you Danzo."

Danzo laughed and stood there waiting as Kushina picked Naruto up and tried to comfort him, the broken arm was pretty bad. Naruto was crying.

"Get away from the village, or I will have you executed." Danzo told her.

Kushina's eyes widened again, she picked Naruto up and took off through the trees.

She continued through the trees for a while, creating some distance between her and the village, away from her longtime home. She was once again homeless, she needed to figure out what the hell she was supposed to do now.

Kushina stopped and set Naruto down, he looked up at her with pained eyes, it wasn't his first broken bone though, and it surely wouldn't be his last. "Mommy, where are we going? What happened?"

"Naruto, sweety …I don't know, I have to think for a little bit, figure out our next move, let mommy heal your arm. Okay?" She told him.

"Mommy, I made a friend…but then everything went so wrong, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did wrong mommy." Naruto told her with tears in his eyes, he blinked and they started to pour out.

"Naruto, you listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong, why don't you tell me about your new friend okay?" Kushina asked as she ran healing hands along Naruto's arm, trying to hold back her own tears. Life had not been easy for the last three years, after Minato died everything went so wrong. They were supposed to be a happy family, but now everything was so wrong.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her, "Well her name was Hinata Hyuga, I thought she was weird at first, she repeated her words a lot and got all red in the face. But she was really nice, though kind of shy. She had purple whitish eyes, and short dark bluish hair. She was really fun. We played hide and seek, and then we played on the swings and then we went to slide but some bully hit her, I came to stand up for her…Mommy I did exactly what you told me to do, but then another man with the same eyes as Hinata pulled me off and he hit me in the chest…I don't really remember anything else after that though. Mommy I'm never going to see her again am I?"

Kushina looked at him sadly, "I…I don't know sweety, we are going to go live somewhere else okay?" Naruto nodded and then Kushina sensed something, "Naruto sweety, do you trust mommy?"

Naruto nodded, not understanding what was going on, "Okay. Run! That way!" Naruto's eyes widened and he stood and nodded, he had practiced this. He took off in the other direction, while Kushina looked in the other direction determined, ninja were heading this way, she could sense them, Kurama was warning her as they spoke of the ninja incoming. They were ROOT ANBU, and they had very very bad intentions.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud Rising

Chapter 2

Special thanks to Ero-Tobi, SpiceyWifey, TheGamingBeast, NaruHinaRyu, anarion87, Hektols, Naruhinalover20, thor94, Rose Tiger, NarHina, Crazywizard73, nightwind83, WindyCitySlayer1 sasmith, dingo-822, neostardustdragon101 and that guy660 for their reviews

To the guest that said interesting prospect, thank you, I hope it continues to catch your interest.

To the guest that reviewed and said this is great I cant wait for more, thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

...

Kushina thanked the Raikage's assistant Mabui as she handed her a glass of water. Kushina took a sip, before turning back to the Raikage.

"Ready to continue? You had just told me about the ninja following you, and you told...Naruto was it? To run. What happened next?"

Kushina nodded and continued with her story.

 _Flashback_

Kushina stood at the ready; she would not let these assholes take her and her son captive to be used by Danzo. Minato told her the horrible things Danzo had done; he had never liked the man. These were his ninja that jumped down in front of her.

6 of them jumped down in front of Kushina while the last 2 tried to shoot past her to go after Naruto.

Kushina's eyes widened, they were going after her son. Her chakra chains immediately shot out of her back, shooting into the paths of the ninja. They glared at her before jumping down in front of her. Kushina sighed slightly in relief they recognized her as the threat and weren't going to go after Naruto.

She sighed and drew her red tinted katana from a seal on her arm, it was one of the few weapons she had with her at the moment. She held the katana in her hands and set herself. She charged forward disappearing from sight. The first ninja she slashed at, dodged her and she shot a chakra chain out of her hand, the chain shot through the man and drug him back towards her, she slashed her Katana through his neck and decapitated him. His head rolled on the ground as she then turned her body blocking another strike with her blade. Spinning the sword and cutting his chest. She cursed as she felt a combination wind and fire jutsu coming at her. She jumped back and cursed as three giant earth walls grew up around her. She couldn't get out of the way, she was going to take the hit head on.

Kushina channeled water chakra, going through hand seals, " **Water style: Great Water Wall!"** Kushina shouted and used a mass of chakra to create water using the moisture in the air and the wall shot up. It shot up just in time to save her skin.

Kushina charged out of the steam and stabbed the closest one to her; she was a kunoichi that had black hair. Kushina kicked her off the blade and brought it up blocking another strike. The Root ANBU were starting to realize what kind of threat she really was. They all backed away slightly reforming, and surrounding her. Kushina hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Leave now while I will still let you all live. You are no match for me, I have already killed 3 of you and I haven't even broken a sweat." Kushina told them.

"The fact that you are asking means we shouldn't just leave." One of the ANBU said

emotionlessly.

Kushina sighed and flung her arm like she was throwing something at the one that had just spoken. A chakra chain shot out of her hand shooting towards him, it stabbed through his stomach surprising him, Kushina yanked back towards herself, he shot forward towards her, as she charged. She met him with a clothesline and he flipped landing on the ground hard. Kushina ducked another attack, spinning her sword and driving it through the man on the ground's heart.

She pulled out her katana and disappeared with pure speed, reappearing immediately behind the man that had attacked her, as his upper body slid off of his lower body; he had been cut in half.

Kushina turned to the last 3 ninja and glared at them. "Last chance; leave or die!"

The ninja didn't move, one of them turned to the others, "Head back to the village, we will try to capture her, Lord Danzo needs to know she got away immediately, she must be captured."

The last ninja nodded and left through the trees as Kushina stood there shaking her head, "Fine."

Kushina shot towards them disappearing and reappearing to the side of them, a chakra chain shooting out of her hand and stabbing through one's head then the other's, killing them both before the chakra chain retracted and she jumped through the trees looking for Naruto.

 _End flashback_

"I found Naruto and then came here, like I said the Cloud village was the only place that made sense, you are the only one who can protect us. Please! I'm begging you." Kushina finished.

The Raikage sighed, "Were you able to bring any assets with you?"

Kushina shook her head, "As I told you, they wouldn't let me, but I could lead a team into Konoha at some point and obtain all of the assets of the Namikaze and Uzumaki. There are thousands of scrolls, as well as money and weapons."

The Raikage nodded, "So you will give us all of the jutsu?"

Kushina bit her lip, "I will give you most of them, however I have to honor my late husband's wishes, as he only wanted Naruto to be able to learn the Rasengan and Flying Thunder god, and his other space time jutsu that he created. Other than those you can have them all, but Naruto and I will be allowed access."

The Raikage growled, "You are trying to bargain with me?"

"Please Raikage-sama I'm begging you, allow me to fulfill Minato's wishes. Naruto will teach anyone he deems worthy how to use his father's jutsu." Kushina pleaded with him. Tears were coming to her eyes as she did.

The Raikage sighed, Minato had been a very good man, he would respect his wishes, "Very well, I have decided, we will shelter you, you will work with our Academy to build a new lesson plan using the lesson plans you learned from The Leaf village. I will refrain from giving you too many missions, and will help you find child care as you are one of my ninjas. I have open rooms at my estate; you will stay with me for the first week until I can find you a house. I will pay for your house and help you out until you get on your feet. Kushina, you have my condolences for everything that has happened to you and Naruto. He deserves better than how he was treated in The Leaf Village, Minato was an honorable man, and a great ninja. Please Kushina, don't let me regret this."

Kushina looked at him with gratitude a huge weight had just fallen off her shoulders, she stood and hugged the man, "Thank you, you certainly won't regret this, Naruto will become the strongest ninja in the world, I have no doubt."

The Raikage nodded, "I expect a lot from the both of you, I don't deal well with failure, and you two will be held to a very high standard, understood?"

Kushina nodded and the Raikage called for his assistant, she brought Naruto into the room and Ay stood from his seat and bent down to Naruto, he grinned gently at him, "Welcome to the Cloud Village Naruto-kun, my name is Ay, I am the Raikage, I truly hope you are happy here."

Naruto nodded but he was confused, he looked back to his mom unsure, "Mommy, why is this man being so nice?"

Ay frowned, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked back towards him and told him seriously, "Not many people are this nice to me."

Kushina then stopped him, "Raikage-sama, Naruto was treated terribly by almost every adult in the village, he isn't used to people being nice to him whatsoever at all. Most men would have tried to punt him, not greet him."

Ay nodded, "I see, so he is treated the same as Bee used to be, worry not Naruto-kun, people here will be much nicer to you, if someone is mean to you, you come and let me know, I will handle them. Same goes to you Kushina-san."

Kushina nodded, "Thank you."

Ay stood and grinned, "Follow my assistant, she will take you shopping for clothes and then take you to my estate and get you settled, she will also get you food. I have more work to get done, but I will be there later tonight to further discuss your situation."

Kushina nodded and walked out of the room with Mabui, relief flooding over her for the first time in days, she was so tired, she had had to carry Naruto and run for days in order to get here, she hadn't slept in days.

...

Hiruzen Sarutobi was livid, Shikaku Nara had just come to him and informed him of what had happened. "Who the hell voted for Kushina and Naruto to be kicked out of the village?"

Shikaku shook his head, "I'm not sure, it was an anonymous voting, all I can tell you is that Inoichi, myself and Chouza all voted them to stay, and Ko be examined, there was nothing we could do."

Hiruzen growled, he couldn't remember when the last time he had been this angry, he was infuriated. "Send for Inoichi; gather all the clan heads and have Inoichi find out exactly who voted for the Uzumaki' to be kicked out of the village. Whoever did vote for the excommunication will be ousted from their position as Clan Head. Have the clans hold votes to elect new clan heads. Now who initiated the vote?"

Shikaku's eyes had widened, the Sandaime Hokage was not taking this lightly, "Danzo Shimura did sir."

Hiruzen nodded, "Send ANBU for him, he is to come to my office immediately. I will not tolerate this kind of insubordination."

Shikaku nodded and left the room in a hurry, not wanting to catch any of the man's wrath.

Hiruzen then yelled out, "DOG! Get in here, immediately."

Dog appeared in the room, and took his mask off, revealing Kakashi Hatake, a former student of the Yondaime Hokage. "Is it true? Have Naruto and Kushina left the village?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Go and find them, stop at nothing, bring them back Kakashi, this is their home, they should not have been kicked out."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Hiruzen stood and pulled out his pipe, loading it tight, he lit it with a small fire jutsu and puffed in, sighing as he looked out the window, shaking his head in disdain at this horrible village he had once loved so much. They had crossed the line this time, to get rid of Naruto, the very son of their savior, it was disgusting to him. This is how they repaid the Yellow Flash, pitiful.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Danzo entering the room. Hiruzen was so angry at seeing the man that his pipe was crushed in his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hiruzen screamed at him.

Danzo was taken about, "Hiruzen, you have to understand, it wasn't me. I was put under a genjutsu and forced to do it."

"You think I believe that crock of shit." Hiruzen asked him.

"You know I wanted him as a weapon, I wanted them both in ROOT, and it's your fault they are gone. I wanted them both to serve me, and no one would have ever even seen them again and we would have an extremely powerful weapon. You think I would have allowed them to leave if I were in control, that boy was a tool for this Village, and a damn powerful one." Danzo told him.

"Do you have any evidence to support this? Because if not you will be executed for treason!" Hiruzen told him angrily.

"Have Inoichi do a mind scan on me, it will show I have no recollection of the entire situation, someone asked me how I could do that, and I had no idea what they were talking about Hiruzen, I would not do this to you. They needed someone with enough power to back them, they chose me. I think it had to have been an Uchiha, the only one powerful enough to do this was Fugaku, he must have done this." Danzo told him, calm as always.

Hiruzen growled and nodded having Inoichi come to his office. He cursed, the memory showed Danzo seeing a Sharingan eye and then everything going fuzzy until he woke up later. Hiruzen growled, "I will accept this for now Danzo, however I will launch a formal investigation into this matter, if I find out you are lying I will execute you on the spot, do you understand?"

Danzo nodded, "If you didn't I would think you weak."

With that Danzo turned and walked out of the office smirking, glad he had taken the precaution of having one of his ROOT ANBU that was an Uchiha place him in genjutsu, even though he had told the boy exactly what he wanted. Now he just needed to find that cursed woman and her demon child.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
